Last Dance
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Train has finally found Creed's new hideout and goes o kill him. But then the man asks him to atleast share with him alast dance...


A/N: ok guys, I was listening to this little song and well suddenly this popped up in my mind so here it is deal with it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat; the whole thing belongs to Kentaro Yabuki-sansei while the song belongs to Savage Garden…

P.S.: sorry guys, but if I try to edit this fic almost the half of the whole thing disappears and after trying like ten times in a row I have had enough of that…

**Last****dance**

_I __never__ thought I'd change my  
opinion again  
But you moved me in a way that I've  
never known  
You moved me in a way that I've   
__never__known _

Train was hurriedly running through the gigantic halls of Creed's latest hideout, one other castle. Just where the heck got the guy all the money for all the castles, but now was a more important question bugging him, why the heck was it so damned easy to get inside and why was there not even a single glance form the other Hoshi? Did they change they hideout again?

"No, I know that, that twisted little bastard is still here." Train said out loud as he continued running.

_But straight away you just moved  
into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've  
never known   
You abused me in a way that I've  
never known_

_So break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone  
Just break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone_

Train was running around in his option since hours, but the his fine ears suddenly caught the sound of a piano playing somewhere not far away from him.

"Hmm…bingo." Train said grinning as he grabbed Hades and walked to the door from which behind he could hear the music.

With a nonchalant kick the door was down and Train stepped inside, amber eyes glaring with hate at the innocent looking man sitting by the piano.

"Hello Train." The white haired man said smiling, but thee was a strange undertone in his voice and a strange glance in his eyes which he couldn't quiet put his finger on just what it was.

_So you're the kind that deals with the  
games in the mind  
Well you confuse me in a way that  
I've never known  
You confuse me in a way that I've  
never known _

_So break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you   
will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
__will__ be __alone_

"Creed prepare to dye for that what you did to Saya." The Cat said angered and watched as hate flashed over the usually calm swordfighter's pale features.

"Train, I saved you from that damned witch, why wont you realize it!" Creed yelled and I was so as if h would fight against his tears.

"This madness will end today here and now." Train said as he raised Hades.

_She says, " I can help you, but what  
do you say?"  
'Cause it's not free baby, you'll have   
to pay  
You just keep me contemplating, that  
your soul is slowly fading_

_God, don't you know that I live with a ton  
of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way  
that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that  
you've never known  
But you've hurt me in a way that I've  
__never__known_

"Yes, the madness will end today here, but Train, will you at least grant me a last wish." Creed asked, his blue eyes glinting with the hope of a child.

"What do you want…" Train had already a five guesses with which Creed's twisted little mind could come up, but his words shocked him.

"Please share with me a last dance…" he said softly.

"Wha…what?" Train was totally shocked, but agreed. '_Well at least he didn't want a kiss or something more.'_ Train shuddered at the last thought, yes a dance was ok.

Creed put the music in and pulled Train closer so that he had one of his hands on Creed's shoulder while the other rested in the man1s hand while his other on the Cat's waist. Both moved slowly to the music.

_Break me shake me hate me  
take me over  
When the madness stops then you  
will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me  
hate me take me over   
When the madness stops then you  
__will__ be __alone _

Train was slowly getting in the rhythm and the music was nearing his end as suddenly something like cold metal rammed through his body, through his heart. Widened amber eyes stared in to crystal blue ones as h watched the blood trickling down from the corner of Creed's mouth.

"Wha…what did…yo…you do…" it was getting harder to breath and to speak with every passing second.

"I…told you…th…the madness wi…will stop, but…I…I'm afraid to…go alone…" Creed said and rain suddenly knew it. Creed had sent the other Hoshi away to investigate on something then he knew that he was coming and then when the music was nearing the end he rammed his Imagine Blade through both they hearts.

As the music begun to slowly fade away Train felt himself slowly slip in to the dark embrace of Death…

_Listen, baby  
You'll be, you'll be alone_

_Break me shake me hate me take  
me make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate  
me take me  
Break me_

Owari

A/N: so I'm done…


End file.
